


Courtship Rituals Karaoke Style

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drunkenness, Flirting, Karaoke, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: Hi beautiful person, happy 2015 ! would love to see this au for klaine please if you don't mind "we're in a karaoke bar with separate groups of friends and we are dragged on stage to sing a duet together even if we don't know each other, then hit it off bla bla bla" thank you !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtship Rituals Karaoke Style

“It’s our turn, you pompous piece of--”

“Santana!”

Kurt is barely out of the restroom that he already has to break a dispute between Santana and a tall guy who does look a pompous piece of ass.

“What the Hell is going on?”

Santana crosses her arms over her chest, and Kurt spots two guys trying to pull PPOA away, not to avail.

Well, he spots one of the two guys--cute and dapper. Preppy without the layer of contempt on PPOA’s face.

“We signed up for the next round at the mic,” Santana explains, “but Mr. Nick At Night here tried to bribe the MC to get ahead.”

“Did he now,” Kurt turns to glare at the guy, who doesn’t look apologetic at all.

“Frankly, I think we can do without West Side Story or Priscilla Queen of the Desert,” he replies, sneering at them both.

“Sebastian, stop it,” Cute Preppy guy says, with a frown that seems to make “Sebastian” deflate a little. “Come on, I’m sure we can find a common ground?” he offers, turning to face Santana and Kurt, his eyes darting back to Kurt on more than one occasion.

Santana doesn’t miss the exchange, as short as it was, and suddenly smirks. “What about a little competition?”

Kurt, Sebastian and Cute Preppy look at her with a variation of worry on their faces.

“Go on.”

“You two,” she develops, gesturing to Kurt and Cute Preppy, “go on stage to perform a duet. Whoever clearly dominates the song gets to go next.”

“That seems fair,” Cute Preppy says, a small smile growing on his face.

“That’s awfully Berry-esque of you, ‘Tana,” Kurt comments, but shrugs his blazer off anyway.

“What can I say, the midget influenced me,” Santana replies, picking the jacket up. “Now go and make me proud.”

Santana returns to their booth, and Kurt is left with Cute Preppy.

“I’m Kurt,” he introduces himself.

“Blaine,” Cute Preppy replies, offering up his hand to shake. “Your girlfriend is impressive,” he adds.

Kurt can’t help it, he snorts and laughs. “Santana? She’s downright scary, but … not my girlfriend,” he says. “Your friend had a point with his insult, I’m more likely to star as Priscilla than as Prince Charming.”

“Barely an acquaintance,” Blaine points out, before a blush starts creeping up on his cheeks and ears. “And I would totally cast you as Prince Charming, just so you know.”

“Oh.” Kurt can feel his face heating up. “Thank you--you … you too.”

They stand at the bottom of the stage, blushing and smiling like two schoolboys, until the MC leans over his desk. “Are you on or what?”

They both turn to glare at him. “We’re on,” they reply, in perfect sync.

“Alright, what song?”

“Uh.”

“What about some Depeche Mode?”

Kurt glances at Blaine. “Really?”

“Love me some 1980s,” Blaine replies with a shrug. “I Just Can’t Get Enough?”

“Wha--oh, sure.”

God, he barely knows the guy but he’s already turning into a blabbering idiot.

Kurt needs to pull himself together if he doesn’t want Santana to get her revenge on his defeat.

They both pick up a microphone, and Kurt twirls it between his fingers while they wait for the music to start.

“May the best man wins,” Blaine says, winking before adjusting the height of the stand in front of him.

Fucking wink.

“I intend to,” Kurt replies, smirking at Blaine just as the first electronic notes filter through the speakers.

\---

Two hours later

“Alright, alright, you know what, you both win, now leave my stage, I have other customers!”

“But--”

“Enough!”

“Just one m--”

“Go get your foreplay somewhere else!”

Kurt bumps into Blaine as they walk away when the shorter man freezes.

“Did he just--”

“I think he did,” Kurt nods along, putting his hands in his pockets to avoid putting them on the small of Blaine’s back or on any part of Blaine’s body.

Far too tempting.

Blaine’s eyes are shiny in the dim light of the karaoke bar when he turns to face Kurt. “I don’t know about foreplay,” he says, his voice getting stronger with every word, “but I wouldn’t mind calling this our first date.”

Kurt blinks a couple of times, smiling back at Blaine. “Would you now.”

“If--if that’s something that could interest you.”

“Very much so.”

“That has to be the weirdest gay courtship ritual I’ve ever seen,” Santana comments from her seat, and Sebastian is sitting across the table.

“Here, here.”

“Now, Hummel, if you don’t mind postponing the Victorian make-out with Mini Burt Reynolds, I’d love to get some sleep.”

“Same here, Blainey Bee,” Sebastian drawls, clearly drunk.

With a sigh, Blaine glances at Kurt. “What about coffee? Tomorrow? Morning?”

“You sound too eager, Anderson,” Sebastian tries whispering.

“No, he sounds just eager enough,” Santana says, slapping Sebastian’s arm. “Kurt deserves to be wooed.”

“Blaine does too!”

Blaine and Kurt exchange a look before exchanging their phones.

“Let’s take those drunkheads home before they try defending our honors,” Kurt says, reaching for his phone.

Blaine closes his hand around Kurt’s fingers and pulls him close enough to press a small kiss to his cheek. “See you tomorrow,” he whispers against the skin before moving to help Sebastian to his feet.

“You deserve to be wooed, Blaine,” Sebastian laments.

“I appreciate it, ‘Bastian,” Blaine says with a short laugh, looking over his shoulder to wave at Kurt. “Good night.”

“Good night,” Kurt replies, waving back in a daze, one hand still cupping his cheek where Blaine kissed him oh so sweetly.

“You’re already a go--,” Santana says, cut off by a hiccup, “a goner.”

“‘Fraid so.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Hm-hm. Let’s get you home and remove your makeup, hm?”

“You deserve the best,” Santana says softly, leaning into Kurt’s supporting embrace. “And that tush is definitely the best.”

Kurt looks over his shoulder to watch Blaine helping Sebastian into his coat.

“Definitely.”


End file.
